Abrazos dulces en pesadillas
by Fikir
Summary: En sus sueños siempre estaba Cruella De Vil, Carlos la buscaba desesperadamente, mas bien, lo que buscaba era un abrazo para su alma.


**El mágico mundo de las películas "Descendants/Descendientes/Los descendientes" y la serie animada "Descendants: Wicked world/Descendientes: Mundo de villanos/Los descendientes: Wicked world" Están bajo la marca de la empresa Disney, yo soy fan y me gusta escribir fanfiction que publico para entretener a más fans.**

Ahí estaba, era ella, era su madre: Cruella De Vil, esa mujer que lo crió desde que nació.

— ¡Carlos! ¡Carlos! — Lo llamaba, sí, lo estaba llamando, él estaba parado, sin moverse y ella tampoco.

No sabía qué lugar era ese, no era Auradon pero tampoco la isla, era como una especie de bosque algo muerto con pocas flores.

— ¡Carlos! — Lo llamaba esa mujer extendiendo los brazos.

La garganta se le cerró, sentía un sabor acido en la boca, el estomago se removía y las manos estaban frías, tan frías que no podía mover los dedos. Con todo eso también habían unas enormes ganas de…

Abrazarla.

Movió las piernas que le pesaban como si tuviera un pantalón lleno de cemento fresco, dio unos cuantos pasos pero no avanzaba, la mujer seguía igual de lejos aunque él ya hubiera pasado el árbol torcido y la flor roja, aunque dio cincuenta pasos no se acercó a esa mujer de cabello blanco y negro que lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos allá a lo lejos.

Comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta terminar corriendo, traspasaba los troncos muertos y dejaba atrás muchas flores algo marchitas. El corazón le latía a gran velocidad y podía sentir que chocaba contra su pecho, los ojos le picaban con ganas de llorar y no estaba seguro de por qué, por un instante tonó que ella estaba más cerca y fue entonces que una voz que era la suya le susurraba en el viento que volviera porque Cruella no era buena, pero ya no se podía detener, sentía en lo profundo de su ser que si dejaba de correr caería eternamente en la oscuridad, por lo que solamente siguió y la vio más cerca.

— ¡Mamá! — No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar luego de gritar aquella palabra que había salido de sorpresa.

— ¡Carlos! — Lo llamó la mujer — ¡Hijo mío! — El chico no recordaba la última vez que ella le dijo así. Quizás nunca le dijo así.

Por fin llegó a sus brazos, en el último tramo las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que dar un salto para abrazarla finalmente, ella le devolvió el abrazo y lloró contra el cuerpo de la mujer.

Era un momento muy feliz.

— ¿Estás llorando? — Preguntó alejándolo para ver su cara llena de lágrimas — ¡No llores! ¡Eso es de personas débiles y a los débiles este mundo los destruye! — Le gritó y luego lo empujó al suelo —Los que lloran no podrán tener lo que quieran en el futuro porque llorar es perder el tiempo, nosotros obtenemos lo que queremos haciendo llorar a los demás— Le dijo inclinándose un poco —Somos los malos, los ganadores—

El mundo a su alrededor se oscureció lentamente, la mujer se había quedado quieta frente a él, se empezó a alejar estando aún en el suelo y se levantó para correr, el camino que recorrió anteriormente estaba desapareciendo y cuando miró hacia atrás solo había oscuridad, finalmente estaba rodeado y bajo sus pies la tierra cayó llevándoselo.

Despertó agitado en la habitación sumida en la noche como muchas otras noches, había estado teniendo ese tipo de sueños en donde volvía con Cruella aunque ella no fuera la mejor madre del mundo y después se arrepentía, no entendía la razón de tener tantos sueños de ese tipo pero era algo que quería enfrentar solo por lo que hizo como en todas las otras ocasiones; se acomodó mejor en la cama y cerró los ojos.

En el día no tenía presente sus sueños, no se los decía a nadie y es que se le olvidaban como si nunca los hubiera tenido, era entonces que disfrutaba de comer todo aquello que Auradon tenía para ofrecer, era cuando disfrutaba del pasto verde y el cálido sol, disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con sus amigos y jugar con Chico, todo era mejor en el día.

Cuando llegaba la noche era otra historia, apenas estaba en su cama con la luz apagada los recuerdos de todos esos sueños le llegaban de golpe, como si su almohada los guardara todos y era por eso que en el día no pensaba en ellos. Se quedaba dormido no sabiendo exactamente cuándo o cual fue su último pensamiento, solo se quedaba dormido y entraba al mundo de los sueños creyendo estar completamente despierto, entonces la escuchaba.

— ¡Carlos! — Lo llamaba, estaba en una mansión gigante llena de animales disecados y las alfombras eran pieles — ¡Carlos! — La voz de su madre resonaba en todas las paredes y comenzó a correr, recorrió cada pasillo y subió todas las escaleras buscándola, esa voz lo llamaba pero no la veía por ninguna parte — ¡Carlos! —

Finalmente salió.

Dálmatas, había dálmatas por todas partes, había muchos y de diferentes edades, se movían haciendo un mar de manchas negras.

— ¡Carlos! — La vio a lo lejos, sonriente entre tantos perros que la rodeaban.

La vio esplendida, como nunca en la vida, su cabello de dos colores estaba perfectamente peinado, su piel se veía fresca, el rostro estaba lo suficientemente maquillado y lucía sobre su ropa un enorme abrigo de piel de oso polar.

Estaba hermosa.

— ¡Mamá! — Al decir esa palabra sintió que algo lo arrastraba a la mansión, miró pero no había nada, entonces las puertas se abrieron invitándolo a entrar.

— ¡Carlos! — Miró a Cruella, estaba con los brazos abiertos y no lo pensó más, bajó las escaleras para cruzar el patio lleno de dálmatas, avanzaba con cuidado de no pisarlos ni que lo fueran a tumbar por querer jugar hasta que finalmente llegó y la abrazó.

Fue en ese momento que entre todos los gruñidos y ladridos escuchó un llamado.

— ¡Carlos! — Era Chico, se alejó un poco de su madre y miró a lo lejos al perro saltando entre tantos otros hasta que llegó a sus pies.

—Hola amigo— Le dijo al perro antes de cargarlo, le acarició la cabeza y lo abrazó.

Unas manos se lo quitaron.

Chico estaba siendo cargado por Cruella que le miraba el cuerpo, las patas, las orejas, los ojos.

— ¿Qué tanto me ve señora? — Preguntó y lejos de asustarse la mujer lo puso debajo de su brazo.

—Será un excelente bolso—

Carlos rápidamente le arrebató el perro y corrió hacia la mansión, la mujer le gritó y comenzó a perseguirlo. Pasaba entre tantos dálmatas, la mansión se veía muy lejana y los perros lentamente mientras avanzaba se fusionaban formando un verdadero mar blanco con manchas negras, debajo sentía la arena que le dificultaba el caminar.

— ¡Vuelve aquí sabandija! — Escuchó a su madre pero ni la miró, solo avanzó como podía, la mansión se acercaba pero la marea era más alta.

A los pocos metros no sintió nada bajo sus pies y se dio un buen chapuzón al agua, sacó la cabeza por sobre el agua y buscó a su amigo con la mirada.

—Vamos amigo, tenemos que llegar— le alentó el perro que apareció frente a él, asintió y ambos comenzaron a nadar, llegaron a las escaleras y salieron pintados de blanco y negro, de igual forma no perdieron tiempo para subir los escalones hasta la enorme puerta abierta.

Intentó cerrar un lado pero no se movía, intentó con el otro y nada, ni un centímetro.

— ¡Carlos! — Gritó enfurecida la mujer que salió del mar, estaba toda de blanco y negro, él con más empeño intentó cerrar la puerta pero no pudo.

Los pasos de ella subiendo las escaleras hacían temblar todo, el mar, la mansión y su ser.

Asustado retrocedió y chico detrás de él le ladraba a Cruella.

En los últimos pasos que le quedaban las puertas se cerraron con un gran estruendo.

Despertó agitado en su cama, no había mucha luz, se concentró un momento en calmar su corazón agitado y volvió a dormir.

Era de día nuevamente y era feliz, fue a las clases y se divirtió en los descansos, se esforzó en las prácticas de tourney bajo el liderazgo de Lonnie, se la pasó bromeando con sus amigos y finalmente llegó la hora de dormir.

Al acostarse y poner la cabeza en la almohada recordó el sueño anterior, luego partes del anterior a ese y pequeñas escenas del resto.

Era un camino con grandes paredes blancas que tenían pintadas a su madre en muchos tonos de grises, también estaba el negro y el blanco de las paredes ayudaba en la obra, el suelo eran cuadros de mármol blancos y negros alternados, luego de mirar un poco ese pasillo comenzó a andar, giró en la esquina y se encontró con tres caminos.

— ¡Carlos! ¡Ven con mamá! — Eligió el del centro.

Aceleró un poco el paso, escuchaba a su madre llamarlo pero la voz a veces sonaba muy lejana y otras veces era como si le gritara justo en la oreja, los pasillos le mareaban y parecía que no tenían un final, hasta llegó a pensar que solo estaba andando en círculos.

Caminó y caminó, se comenzaba a desesperar lentamente, los cuadros miraban su andar burlonamente y él solo quería encontrarla por fin, la necesitaba, necesitaba abrazarla, se concentró en memorizar el orden de las pinturas para reconocer un pasillo que ya hubiera recorrido, pasó por todos los lugares que creyó eran nuevos, todo ese tiempo con la voz de Cruella por los pasillos, como si se estuviera moviendo.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Deja de moverte! ¡Yo te busco! — Pidió finalmente pensando que esa era la razón por la cual no la encontraba.

— ¡Yo no me he movido! ¡¿Crees que me molestaría en buscarte?! ¡Solo ven acá y si no me encuentras es tu problema! — Se le estrujó el corazón, todo ese tiempo buscándola para abrazarla y resultaba que a ella no le importaba verlo.

Dio media vuelta y solo se puso a caminar viendo el suelo, extrañamente ya no escuchaba la voz de su madre y finalmente en vez de mármol pisó pasto.

Despertó, ya no alarmado, pero sentía una profunda tristeza, se dio la vuelta en la cama, le dio la vuelta a la almohada y volvió a dormir.

Sus sueños siguientes eran parecidos en la situación de que buscaba desesperadamente a Cruella para abrazarla pero no la encontraba, a pesar de que la escuchaba no la encontraba y al final ella lo despreciaba por lo que triste se rendía. De todas formas no le prestaba mucha atención a eso ya que en el día todo era mejor y esos recuerdos no los tenía, se la pasaba charlando con Jay en las clases, tratando de impresionar a Jane en el campo de tourney cuando ella iba a practicar una coreografía en el traje de mascota, viendo lo que compartían todos en su celular y divirtiéndose con Chico jugando con pelotas, charlando o compitiendo en carreras que casi siempre ganaba. Esos sueños no eran importantes, no le afectaban en nada de su diario vivir… Bueno, sí le afectaba un poco.

—Amigo te ves cansado— Le dijo Jay mientras caminaban a su primera clase del día.

— ¿Ah? —

—Tienes como, los ojos, ya sabes, cansados— Trató de explicarse.

—Ah, no es nada, solo me he estado despertando a la media noche y me demoro en volver a dormir— Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Y ¿Por qué te despiertas? —

—Pues, la verdad no sé— No recordaba la razón por la que despertaba con ganas de llorar. Solo recordaba que se despertaba y que se volvía a dormir, nada más era relevante en las noches cuando era de día.

Cuando puso su cabeza en la almohada recordó los sueños y que esa era la razón por la cual se despertaba a altas horas de la noche, se acomodó y se preparó para el siguiente sueño.

Esa vez fue uno tan real y común, tan posible, no parecía un sueño, aunque siendo sinceros cuando uno está soñando nada parece un sueño a pesar de las locuras.

Se suponía que era sábado, por lo tanto tenían todo el día para hacer lo que quisieran y él, de todas las cosas que podía hacer decidió mirar a lo lejos la isla, esa prisión gigante que antes era su hogar y en la que estaba su madre sin él, se preguntó muchas cosas, como si ella lo extrañaba, si se veía tan linda como la dejó, si se consiguió nuevas pieles o si se la pasaba feliz ahí. Ben lo descubrió mirando la isla con mucha melancolía y le preguntó qué le pasaba, fue sincero con sus pensamientos, le dijo al rey de Auradon que pensaba en su madre, porque era su madre, era la persona que le enseñó muchas cosas.

—Quiero verla— Terminó por decir sin quitar su vista de la isla.

—Entonces la verás— Le dijo Ben y Carlos se impresionó.

En un acto de bondad le dio la limosina con chofer disponible y partió, así de fácil, pero en ese momento no dudaba nada, después de todo Ben era alguien bastante amable.

Se le encogía el corazón a la par que se acercaba a la isla, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se sentía intimidado, cuando se estacionaron el chofer le abrió y le dijo que lo esperaría ahí, Carlos respiró profundamente y salió agradeciendo. Avanzó, respirando ese aire casi putrefacto que respiró desde que nació, pisando lodo, frutas podridas, plásticos y otras sustancias que, era mejor no pensar en ellas. Finalmente llegó, ese lugar en el que creció, muchos recuerdos le azotaron la mente y sintió el aire pesado, tocó la puerta, a los pocos segundos escuchó la voz de esa mujer.

— ¡Ya voy! — Gritó fuertemente desde adentro y escuchó sus elegantes pasos — ¿Quién es? — Preguntó por precaución, aunque era ridículo pensar en que alguien con malas intenciones respondiera, seguramente solo estaba ganando tiempo en lo que lograba destapar el agujero que tenían para ver afuera.

—Mamá— Susurró —Soy yo, Carlos, tu hijo— Aunque su voz fuera baja sabía que era escuchado perfectamente ya que desde que ella preguntó su identidad todo se sumió en un escalofriante silencio.

— ¡Carlos! — La mujer abrió la puerta, estaba sonriente y con los brazos abiertos.

Como en muchos otros sueños, parecía que iba abrazarlo, que tendrían un momento madre e hijo muy conmovedor y eso era lo que quería, quería abrazarla, iba abrazarla, por esa razón la fue a ver.

Pero ella lo tomó de la muñeca y lo entró a la casa.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, necesito que lustres mis zapatos, barras el piso, cepilles mis pieles, organices mis sombreros, ay, tanto que hacer, casi me muero pero finalmente llegaste para sacarme de este martirio— Decía arrastrándolo —Por cierto— Se detuvo y lo sostuvo de los hombros mirándolo fijamente — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —

—Yo— Dijo temblando, le estaba dando miedo.

—Dímelo Carlos, dímelo— Ordenó en un susurro cerca de su cara, el chico podía oler el humo de lo que antes estuvo fumando.

—La limosina con chofer, me espera— Logró decir mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Podré salir de esta asquerosa isla finalmente! ¡Vamos allá! — Alegre lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastraba a la salida.

— ¡No! — Se soltó de ese agarre alejándose unos pasos.

— ¿No? — Lo miró desafiante, poniéndose recta y alzando la barbilla.

—No, no hasta que… No hasta que tú— La señalaba y deseaba decirlo, pero se quedaba sin voz.

—Así que— Dio un elegante paso —Hay condiciones, adelante muchacho, habla— Se inclinó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

—No hasta que me des un abrazo—

Lo había hecho, lo había dicho, se sentía liviano y creyó que todo sería felicidad.

Cruella De Vil se rió muy fuerte.

— ¿Darte un abrazo? Mejor lárgate, prefiero morirme aquí, en esta isla podrida que abrazarte— Pasó por su lado chocando los hombros y se adentró en la casa dejándolo con la amarga sensación de que su madre no lo quería ni un poco.

Despertó, pero en esa ocasión no pudo volver a dormir y se preguntaba por qué, había tenido sueños peores, pesadillas incluso y podía volver a cerrar los ojos para entrar en un profundo sueño, pero esa vez no, no podía, solo daba vueltas y vueltas y pensó que era ridículo, ese último sueño no tenía nada de especial. Quizás fue el realismo de la situación, porque en el fondo sabía que las probabilidades de que algo así sucediera eran grandes, muy grandes, podía jurar que hasta ella diría palabra por palabra exactamente lo mismo y eso, a pesar de haber tenido peores sueños, eso era lo que más le quitaba el sueño.

Ese día hasta los profesores notaron sus ojeras, se lo comentaron pero respondió con que tuvo una mala noche, nada más, pero la verdad absoluta es que estaba angustiado porque recordaba el sueño, ese y todos los que tuvo, estaba consciente de que en el día los olvidaba pero ese día no, los recordaba con claridad y más el último, recordaba cada sensación y las palabras de Cruella resonaban en su mente como si de un recuerdo vivido se tratara, todo estaba fresco en su memoria y por esa razón se la pasó distraído en las clases, pensó en que todos pasarían de largo ese detalle pues era algo sin importancia en un alumno sin importancia pero no fue así, Jane lo interceptó en el pasillo camino al comedor para avisarle que su madre quería verlo por algo, le añadió que no era un castigo o algo parecido para calmarlo y luego de indicarle dónde encontrarla se fue a separarle algo de comer.

Carlos tocó la puerta y escuchó al hada madrina indicarle que pasara.

— ¡Carlos! Qué bien que viniste, verás, los profesores me han dicho que pareces tener… un problema— Lo último lo dijo más suave al fijarse en los ojos del joven.

Al parecer los profesores de Auradon tomaban unas pequeñas ojeras como un asunto de suma importancia.

—No, no es nada, solo no pude dormir anoche— Dijo despreocupado, fue cuando la mujer le tomó delicadamente la barbilla y le miró los ojos preocupada.

— ¿Por qué estas triste? — Preguntó de una forma tan maternal que algo dentro de él se movió.

Su madre jamás le hizo esa pregunta, nunca, podía estar llorando a lágrima viva pero esa mujer no le preguntaba la razón de su llanto, únicamente le gritaba que dejara de llorar, que las personas que lloran solo están para perder, que debía ser un ser sin sentimientos que hiciera llorar a todos para salir vencedor.

Inmediatamente sintió como si unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaran para salir.

—Yo… No— Pronunció con dificultad.

—Está bien— Le soltó la barbilla —Creo que esto se soluciona con un poco de magia— Dijo dulcemente.

Carlos agradeció mentalmente, creyó que esa mujer tomaría su varita y de un par de palabras mágicas toda su tristeza desaparecería, pensó que todo haría "¡Poof!" y sería feliz, algo de polvo de hadas para salir volando lejos de preocupaciones, sería lo mejor, quería dejar de tener esos sueños que lo atormentaban a la hora de dormir, estaba seguro de que si alguien en ese momento podía ayudarlo sería esa mujer, el hada madrina con su magia.

Pero ella solo…

Lo abrazó.

Y como si fuera magia, una magia sencilla pero poderosa Carlos se puso a llorar.

El momento era muy cálido, la mujer lo abrazaba suavemente y el simplemente lloraba correspondiendo el gesto fuertemente, lloró todo, todo lo que no lloró en las noches de amargura en su cama, lloró porque no estaba Cruella para decirle que no debía llorar, lloró sobre el cuerpo de esa mujer que le daba un abrazo y aunque la escena podía llegar a verse extraña para él en ese instante era lo mejor, se sentía protegido por esos brazos, las manos en pequeños movimientos le sanaban el dolor y la voz de ella diciéndole "Está bien, está bien" era un tranquilizante para su alma.

Esa magia llamada cariño y comprensión lo ayudó bastante, pronto se olvidó lentamente de todos esos sueños dando paso a muchas noches de calma.


End file.
